


Shipping Shyan

by luxbuhree



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: And maybe a Second one, Don't worry; they're both single, Fanfiction within a Fanfiction, First Kiss, M/M, Unsolved References, Why is Ryan always mad, YouTube, livestream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxbuhree/pseuds/luxbuhree
Summary: The boys are challenged by the fans to read Shyan fanfiction during a YouTube Live Stream video. As they progress through the story, some hidden feelings come to light.Will shipping Shyan be the the death of their friendship?





	Shipping Shyan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So that there'll be no confusion about where the main story transitions to the fanfic they're reading, the fanfic will be underlined and italicized. And disclaimer: the fanfic doesn't have a strong plot compared to the main story. 
> 
> Happy reading! :)

**__ **

“Thank heavens it’s over,” Ryan groaned as Shane concluded the Hot Daga for the season. He hated that saga with a passion. If someone other than Shane had written and narrated it, he would have completely lost his shit on set.

 

“We all know you love it, Ryan,” Shane said happily as he winked at the camera. “Now, I believe we have an announcement to make.”

 

Ryan sat up straighter in his seat. “That’s right! Since we’ve gotten such great reception for this season, we wanted to give back to you, our fans.”

 

“We’re sending out 5,000 dollars to the first 200 people to comment below,” Shane said seriously. “Shaniacs, get ready to defeat the Boogaras.”

 

“Hey!” Ryan reprimanded with a huge laugh. “Don’t pit our fans against each other!”

 

“Fine. Fine. It’s not actually that. What we’ll _really_ be doing is… drumroll please…” Shane left his words hanging in suspense as the both of them began drumming on the table, “whatever you want!”

 

“But Shane, what do you mean by ‘ _whatever you want’_?” Ryan asked in mock confusion.

 

Shane took off his glasses. “Before we have our Unsolved hiatus, we’re going to have a YouTube livestream two days after this Postmortem is released! And as we said before, we’ll be doing anything you want.”

 

“Except for murder,” Ryan chirped. He then put on a downcast expression on his face. “I guess we won’t be able to rid ourselves of Shane.”

 

“As if you could take me,” Shane said matter-of-factly.

 

Ryan ignored him. “But we’ll only be doing _one_ thing, so make sure that you guys choose the one you want the most. Comment it down below, and the comment that gets the highest number of likes 24 hours after the release of the video will be the winner!”

 

“And to make this even more interesting, Ryan and I swear we won’t look at the comments. Instead, our Unsolved team will be the ones to organize whatever _crazy_ thing you want us to do.”

 

“So start commenting and keep it legal,” Ryan chimed happily.

 

Shane stared at him. “You always think the worst of everything, don’t you?”

 

“One of us has to be prepared,” Ryan said with a large smile.

 

And with that, TJ signaled the end of filming. With an exchange of smiles, Ryan and Shane got up from the table.

 

“Hope the fans don’t go overboard,” Ryan laughed heartily.

 

Shane snorted. “You wish.”

 

***********

 

**_*One week later*_ **

 

“Hi to everyone!” Ryan waved at the camera. “So we’re coming to you _live_ from the Ghoul HQ.”

 

“Wow! How does it feel to have the world watching your every movement?” Shane asked him. “The fans will see how you really are — no editing, no takebacks.”

 

“Doesn’t matter. I always give 100% genuine Bergara in every video.”

 

“Hear that, folks? Chime off #GenuineBergara in the live chat!” Shane said enthusiastically. He began shooting finger guns at Ryan, and adding ridiculous sound effects.

 

“Anyways,” Ryan said loudly, trying not to laugh at Shane’s antics, “let’s get on to the meat of the show.”

 

“Yeah, give me some meat!”

 

“We’re the Meaty Boys now.”

 

There was an awkward pause.

 

“That sounds… wrong,” Shane frowned.

 

Ryan burst out laughing. “No takebacks! It’s out there. Might as well claim it.”

 

Shane joined in the laughter. “Alright. Say goodbye to the Berry Boys and the Ghoul Boys. The Meaty Boys are coming through.”

 

“But really, let’s find out what we’ll be doing today,” Ryan said. “TJ will now give us an envelope containing the top comment.”

 

TJ reached over, his hand visible in the frame, and slid the white envelope to them. Slowly, Ryan opened it, making sure to draw out the suspense. He pulled out a piece of paper with the screenshot of the top comment. He read it silently, his mouth hanging open.

 

“What’s it say?” Shane asked curiously. He leaned over and read the slip. He guffawed and threw his head back in amusement. “Read it out loud for the cameras.”

 

“GhoulGirl91 commented, _‘Hi guys! For the livestream, I challenge you to read a Shyan fanfic out loud and react to it! Love you both! #ShitFish’_ ,” Ryan read. “It received 15,000 likes.”

 

“I guess the fans want what they want,” Shane said, his lips sporting an amused smirk. “Why do you look so pale, Ryan? Are you scared?”

 

“Shut up, Madej,” Ryan snapped. He suddenly felt sick at the thought of what they were challenged to do this evening. Shane raised an eyebrow at him, surprised by his outburst.

 

“What’s up with you?”

 

Ryan exhaled. “Nothing, sorry. My stomach’s been hurting since this afternoon,” he lied. All Ryan wanted to do was crawl up in a corner and die, but he knew he couldn’t do that. Instead, he changed his expression into a happier one. “Let’s do this shit! I assume they have a fanfiction ready for us?”

 

Shane was still looking at him, his eyes filled with consternation. When Ryan continued to ignore his gaze, he shrugged and looked away.

 

Two separate print-outs were given to them.

 

“Are you ready?” Shane challenged, the past moment temporarily forgotten.

 

“I’m always ready! Okay, so there’s a short caption here on top. Shane, you read this,” Ryan said.

 

“It’s a short description of what Shyan is. It just says, _‘Shyan is the ship name coined for Shane Madej and Ryan Bergara from BuzzFeed Unsolved’,_ ” Shane read.

 

“For those who don’t know what a _ship_ is, it’s basically when you want two people or characters to be romantically involved with each other,” Ryan informed them. “Surprisingly, a lot of fans seem to ship us together.”

 

“Who wouldn’t? Look at us! We’re a power couple!” Shane teased as he slung an arm around Ryan’s shoulder. “We’re like Beauty and the Beast!”

 

“Guess who the Beast is,” Ryan chuckled as he gingerly removed Shane’s arm. He noticed his fingers were slightly shaking.

 

“True, true,” Shane agreed, not noticing a thing. “Okay! The title of the fanfiction is _‘Idk, Sappy Stuff’_. Very good use of Unsolved references. So how do we divide this?”

 

“We’ll narrate every other paragraph and when it’s our character’s dialogue,” Ryan decided, to which Shane agreed. “You can start.”

 

Clearing his throat, Shane began to read. “Okay, here I go: _Ryan was sitting at his desk, a deep frown marring his face. He glanced at the empty chair beside him and sighed deeply. It was an hour into the work day, and Shane had yet to arrive. He wasn’t even returning any of his texts or any of his calls. Ryan heard approaching footsteps and glanced up hopefully. The hope died in his chest, disappointment settling in instead as he saw it wasn’t Shane._ Ryan, you have a dialogue.”

 

“Oh!” Ryan gasped. He hadn’t been marking the progress on his sheet — he was too busy listening to Shane. Quickly, he found the dialogue. “ _’Where is he?’ Ryan said exasperatedly. Suddenly, a horrifying thought crossed his mind. What if Shane had died in his sleep? Or fallen down the stairs and broken his neck? Before he could overthink himself into a coma, his phone rang, signaling an incoming call. He saw Shane’s contact picture on the screen and hurriedly answered it. ”_

 

Shane was laughing, his eyes crinkling up in amusement.

 

“What’s so funny?” Ryan asked with narrowed eyes.

 

“The writer wrote you so well,” he breathed out. “They captured how dramatic and overreactive you are.”

 

“Shut up and read the next part, before I strangle you,” Ryan threatened. Shane calmed down, but he wasn’t able to stop smiling.

 

“ _’Ryan? It’s me,’ Shane croaked through the line_ ,” Shane read, transforming his voice to match the one in the fanfiction.

 

“ _’Where the fuck are you? Are you dead? Is this your ghost?’_ ’

 

“ _’If I was dead, I wouldn’t be calling you. Ghosts aren’t real,’ Shane said patronizingly._ Damn! I like this guy!” Shane joked, nudging Ryan in the side.

 

Ryan rolled his eyes at him and continued. “ _’Whatever, Madej. But where are you?’ Ryan asked, concern evident in his tone._ ”

 

“ _’Don’t worry about me. I’m sick so I stayed home.’_ ”

 

“ _’How’d you get sick?’_ Wow, fanfic Ryan is a saint. Normally, I wouldn’t care.”

 

“Don’t believe him. He practically cries everytime I’m away,” Shane said to the cameras. “ _’Probably from spending too much time with you,’ Shane joked, though coughing loudly right after._ ”

 

“ _Ryan’s instinct to throw back an insult was overruled by his growing worry. ‘Shane, do you want me to visit you? I can bring some soup,’ he told Shane._ ”

 

“ _’Yes!’ Shane exclaimed, a little too excitedly. Ryan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Shane was acting really weird.”_

 

“But you’re always weird,” Ryan said with a laugh. “ _’Alright, I’ll be there right after work. Don’t die while I’m away,’ Ryan said._ ”

 

“ _’I wouldn’t dream of it,’ Shane said before hanging up._ ”

 

“Rude! Who doesn’t say goodbye before hanging up?”

 

“Apparently fanfiction me,” Shane said with a shrug. “Wait, so Ryan’s the one in love with me in the story?”

 

 _‘Not just in the story,’_ Ryan thought. He immediately vanished the thought from his brain. He couldn’t afford to reveal anything.

 

“Unfortunately,” Ryan replied convincingly, making a grossed-out face. “Obviously, you’re the one who’d fall for me first.”

 

“I don’t think so,” Shane argued. “You’re more prone to extreme emotions.”

 

“Only when it comes to spooky stuff!”

 

“Love is spooky!” Shane said, and upon seeing Ryan ready to argue, continued. “Just read the next paragraph.”

 

Ryan glared at him but complied. “ _As soon as the call ended, Ryan sunk back into his seat. His heart thrummed with worry for his best friend. But at the same time, he was glad that Shane wasn’t dead, as he had thought. He wouldn’t know what to do without Shane. After all, Ryan was truly, madly, and deeply in love with him_ —”

 

“Ha! Called it!” Shane interrupted.

 

“— _He knew he had a load of work to do, but he couldn’t concentrate. He glared at the clock displayed at the bottom corner of his computer. There were still 8 hours to go before he could visit Shane. With a resounding groan, he shook the thought of Shane from his mind. He needed to work._ ”

 

Shane picked up on the next paragraph. “ _Hours passed and finally, it was the end of the work day. Ryan packed his things, sprinted to his car, and peeled out of the parking lot. It took him only 10 minutes to get to Shane’s place. It was only when he knocked on the front door that Ryan realized he had forgotten to bring soup_ — okay, this is literally real-life Ryan — _Before he could leave and run to a nearby restaurant, the door opened an inch._ ”

 

“ _’Shane?’ Ryan called out. Hesitantly, he pushed the door open the rest of the way, and stepped into the dark hallway. The only thing illuminating the space was a trail of candles. He followed the path with his eyes until the rest was lost behind a corner. ‘Shane, this isn’t funny,’ he said louder._ ”

 

“I’m secretly hoping this ends in a murder,” Shane retorted.

 

“Keep reading,” Ryan reprimanded.

 

“Holy shit, Bergara. Are you actually invested in this?”

 

“Just read the damn story! I wanna know what happens.”

 

“ _There was no response. Fighting the urge to run out and call the police, Ryan braved on. He followed the path of candles, being extra careful to not accidentally tip one over and set fire to Shane’s unit. When he turned the corner, a bizarre sight met him._ ”

 

“Is it a naked Shane?” Ryan snorted, aiming to dispel some of the dread he was feeling. Shane laughed and motioned for him to continue.

 

“ _’What the fuck?’ Ryan cursed out. Candles filled the room, basking it in a soft glow. And in the middle of everything was Shane, looking healthy and strong and not at all the sick person he sounded like over the phone. He was dressed in a grey shirt with a red flannel unbuttoned over it. In his hands was a bouquet of white roses mixed with cutouts of bedsheet ghosts taped to barbecue sticks. ‘What is this?’ Ryan asked, approaching him slowly_ ,” Ryan read out, his voice taking on a more hushed tone.

 

“ _Shane waited until Ryan was directly in front of him. He could see the confusion and awe in Ryan’s eyes. ‘It’s for you,’ Shane said, handing the unusual bouquet to him. With trembling hands, Ryan took them. He stared at it, then with one hand, inspected the cutouts._ ”

__

“ _‘Is this a prank?’ Ryan sighed. His heart was beating painfully in his chest. If Shane said that it was, he knew he’d cry. Shane, however, shook his head._ ”

 

“ _’Ryan, I—,’ Shane cut off. He took a deep breath and tried again. ‘Ryan, we’ve been friends for so long now, but I’m tired of being just that.’_ ”

__

The two had stopped bantering in between the readings. Each one of them was clearly focused. It was like the fanfiction had taken hold of them, engrossing them completely in its story.

 

“ _’What do you mean?’ Ryan questioned him. He felt ready to faint at any moment._ ”

 

“ _’It means… it means that I love you,’ Shane confessed. He averted his gaze from Ryan’s, scared of what was going to happen. He stared at his shoes instead. Seconds passed — Ryan was still silent. Shane, realizing that he may have lost his best friend, glanced back up, his hands shaking with nervousness and fright. ‘Ryan, please. Say something,’ he pleaded. ‘If you never want to see me again, just say so. I’ll leave you alone—‘_ ”

__

Ryan quickly picked up from the pause. “ _Before Shane could finish what he was saying, Ryan had stepped forward, pulled Shane down by the collar, and kissed him full on the mouth. The bouquet was still in Ryan’s hands, stuck between them. Their unmoving lips were pressed together. It seemed as if they were both frozen with shock at what was happening. Then, Shane turned his head ever so slightly, his mouth moving gently against Ryan’s. After a few seconds, Ryan responded passionately. He felt light-headed as he tasted Shane. Kissing him was like a drug — he couldn’t get enough. However, he forced himself to pull away._ ”

 

“ _’What’s wrong?’ Shane asked, the fear returning to his heart. ‘Did I do something wrong?’_ ” Shane read, sounding very out of breath.

 

“ _’Did you mean it? That you love me?’,_ ” Ryan responded, his voice sounding the same way.

 

“ _’With all my heart,’ Shane replied. ‘But what about you?’_ ”

 

“ _Ryan shivered, although no breeze ran through the room. ‘I’ve always loved you,’ Ryan whispered. He gazed into the eyes of his best friend, and felt a smile forming on his face. Shane, seeing his expression, broke into a smile of his own. Sensing that the atmosphere was lighter, Ryan pursed his lips and glared accusingly at Shane. ‘So, you aren’t really sick, huh?’ he questioned._ ”

 

“ _Shane looked guilty, but not quite. ‘I was planning this the whole day,’ he said defensively._ ”

 

“ _’You’ve been lighting candles for 8 hours?’_ ”

 

“ _’Hey! I cut out some ghosts too!’ Shane said, pointing at the bedsheet ghosts in the bouquet._ ”

 

“ _’Oh, and what is the significance of ghosts in my bouquet?’_ ”

 

“ _Shane’s eyes lit up. He grabbed the bouquet from Ryan and said, ‘Will you be my boo?’_ ”

 

The real Ryan and Shane couldn’t help but laugh at this part. Their fists banged against the table as they were overcome with the giggles.

 

“Who the hell came up with this? This is gold!” Shane exclaimed, his eyes moistening with tears.

 

“The next time we go to a haunted house, make sure we use that on the spirit box,” Ryan chortled.

 

“Okay, okay. Let’s finish this. There’s only one paragraph left,” Shane said. “You do it, Ryan. I’ll just end up laughing halfway.”

 

Ryan took a deep breath to control himself. “ _Ryan rolled his eyes at the cheesy pick-up line. ‘I think I changed my mind about loving you,’ he teased. Shane glared at him, but instead of arguing back, he brought Ryan in for another kiss, and this time, there were no pauses or shocks. This time, they knew just what to do. ‘I love you,’ Shane murmured against his lips. He felt Ryan’s lips curve into a smile. ‘I love you too,’ Ryan murmured back. His heart soared, knowing that Shane was finally his._ The end,” Ryan finished.

 

“What do you have to say?” Ryan asked Shane after a brief pause.

 

“That was actually quite nice,” he answered thoughtfully. “Maybe if it wasn’t about us, I’d actually enjoy it.”

 

“So, you didn’t enjoy it?”

 

“Well, it’s weird, isn’t it? Reading about us falling in love and kissing and whatever,” Shane shrugged. Ryan bit the inside of his cheek _hard_ , focusing on the pain in his mouth instead of the pain in his chest.

 

“I guess,” he replied shakily, a tight-lipped smile plastered on his face.

 

“Ry? What’s wrong?” Shane wasn’t his best friend for nothing. He could tell that there was a shift in Ryan’s mood. “Do you feel sick again?”

 

From behind the scenes, the crew looked worried. The YouTube live chat was filled with concerned messages from the fans.

 

Ryan was internally beating himself up. He had gone 2 years without revealing himself to Shane. He was very good at compartmentalizing his feelings. And now, all it took was a stupid Shyan fanfiction to undo all of that — and in front of a live audience too! He regretted having ever suggested this live stream video to the producers. All Ryan wanted was to show their fans some appreciation, not divulge his emotions to the whole world.

 

“Ry?” Shane repeated. He leaned close, inspecting Ryan’s face for any signs of sickness. “We can end this livestream now, if you want.”

 

Ryan _did not_ want that. He owed his fans this much. With a determined smile, he shook his head and turned back to the cameras.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine! Just got a little dizzy there,” Ryan dismissed. “Anyways, where were we?”

 

Shane looked unconvinced, but he let it slide. “We were talking about the fanfic we read. Did _you_ enjoy it?”

 

Ryan’s heart skipped a beat. “Of course! Shoutout to _Bluegara_Shameiac_ for writing this awesome story about us. Everything was spot on!’

 

“Except for the part where we’re madly in love,” Shane laughed. “It’s not like it’s going to happen. Why would I ever fall for someone like Ryan?”

 

Ryan continued smiling. He didn’t trust himself to speak. He wished Shane would stop talking, but the latter was still going on and on.

 

“I know a lot of people out there find him attractive, but trust me, I spend most of my time with him and frankly, I don’t see the appeal,” Shane continued, though his voice had taken on a robot-like quality, as if the words were something he had memorized. “It’s a _very strange_ idea.”

 

Something in Ryan finally snapped. He had sat quietly through Shane’s entire speech, even though every word he said was like a stab in the heart. He understood that the idea of them being together was laughable, but for Shane to show such repulsion at the thought was more than he could handle. He felt hot and angry tears in his eyes, but he blinked them away. He didn’t need anyone to misunderstand his anger.

 

“Would you fucking shut up, Madej?” Ryan yelled as he stood from his seat, making everyone in the room jump. “I’m sorry if the very idea of being with me makes you wanna vomit! I’m sorry if I disgust you that much! I’m sorry that you don’t feel the same way I feel about you!”

 

Ryan knew that _he_ was the one who needed to shut up, but he couldn’t stop. It was like he was watching his body from another dimension.

 

“I love you. I love you so much, and I hate myself for feeling this way,” he shouted. “But I can’t stop it. I tried to hide it, but this is too much. I’m sorry.”

 

His chest was rising and falling rapidly. He had said what he needed to say.

 

Shane sat there, looking up at him with wide eyes. There was an unreadable expression on his face. Ryan knew the cameras were still live streaming this to the world, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was how angry and hurt Shane had made him. But as he calmed down, the adrenaline wore off, leaving him feeling ashamed and exposed. His arms instinctively crossed against his chest, as if he was trying to physically hold himself together. Shane was still staring at him. When the silence became too heavy, he sighed.

 

“I’m sorry,” Ryan apologized to him. “I shouldn’t have put you on the spot like that.”

 

He turned to the cameras. The crew members were still frozen in place — Ryan couldn’t blame them. Ryan rarely got mad like that, much less in front of the Unsolved team.

 

“To everyone watching, I’m sorry. To all our fans, I really wanted this to be a fun video of appreciation for all that you do for us. I’m sorry if I ruined that. I hope you continue to support BuzzFeed Unsolved,” he addressed to them. “We’ll be back for next season, and I promise that things will be back to nor—”

 

“Ryan.”

 

Ryan stopped talking mid-word. From his peripheral vision, he could see that Shane had gotten up and was looking at him. With a deep breath, he turned to him.

 

“Shane, I’m—”

 

“Say it again,” Shane said.

 

Ryan’s eyebrows scrunched up. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Say it again,” Shane repeated, “the thing you said a while ago.”

 

“I’m sorry that I disgust you?”

 

Shane shook his head. “The one after that.”

 

Ryan exhaled deeply, finally figuring out what he wanted to hear. “No.”

 

“Say it. Please,” Shane said, almost pleading. Something in his voice chipped away at Ryan.

 

“I love you,” Ryan gave in.

 

“One more time.”

 

“I said I love you!” Ryan was yelling angrily again. “Why the fuc—”

 

The next thing he knew, Shane was kissing him. Automatically, his hands wrapped around Shane’s neck, pulling him even closer. Ryan’s head was exploding with questions, but he pushed them away, focusing instead on how soft Shane’s lips were, or how steady he felt in Shane’s arms. Ryan moved to deepen the kiss, but was interrupted by a loud cough. They broke apart instantly.

 

TJ was staring at them apologetically, his right arm rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. The rest of the crew looked just as uncomfortable.

 

“We’re still live,” TJ reminded them.

 

It then dawned on them that they had just started making out in front of an audience. Ryan reached for his phone and quickly opened the livestream chat. There were a hundred thousand viewers as of the moment, and he quickly perused the stream of messages that popped up the chat.

 

> _‘ASDFGHJKL IM SCREAMING GJFSHKD SHYAN IS REAL”_
> 
> _“HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT”_
> 
> _“I AM LITERALLY TREMBLING RIGHT NOW”_
> 
> _“WHY’D THEY STOP MAKING OUT???? WTF PLEASE CARRY ON”_
> 
> _“THAT IS SO FCKNG CUTE”_
> 
> _“#GenuineBergara”_
> 
> _“I SPIT WATER ALL OVER MY SCREEN”_
> 
> _“DON’T STOP BECAUSE OF US! MY POPCORN BOWL IS STILL FULL.”_
> 
> _“#FuckTheHotDaga”_
> 
> _“I’m glad I cut classes to watch this!!!”_
> 
> _“BEST. DAY. EVER.”_

“What are they saying?” Shane asked. Shaking, Ryan handed him the phone. After a bit, he handed it back.

 

“So…” Ryan said awkwardly.

 

“So…” Shane echoed.

 

“You kissed me,” Ryan stated. “Why?”

 

“Because you said you love me.”

 

“And?”

 

Shane smiled shyly. “And I liked hearing it.”

 

“Is that all?”

 

“And I might love you too,” he confessed.

 

Ryan glanced down at his phone. The messages on the chat were popping up even faster. Though most of them were just randomly smashed letters and heart emojis.

 

“Then why’d you say all those things? It really hurt me,” Ryan said. He felt stupid asking that question, as though he was a lovesick pre-teen, but he had to know.

 

Shane sighed. “I’m sorry. I thought that maybe if I said it out loud, I’d be able to convince myself.”

 

“Did you?”

 

“Did I what?”

 

“Convince yourself?”

 

“I think you know the answer to that,” Shane answered.

 

Ryan stood on his toes to kiss him gently. When he pulled away, Shane looked awe-struck. Ryan sat back down.

 

“And after some turn of events, we’ve finally reached the end of today’s livestream,” Ryan announced.

 

“Turns out reading fanfiction of yourselves is a great transition to confessions of the heart,” Shane added, making Ryan laugh. “Make sure to jot that down for future use.”

 

“Again, we apologize for turning this livestream into a drama movie. But since most of you were crazy enough to make us read Shyan fanfiction, I’m sure you enjoyed this.”

 

“Yeah! Chime off in the comments what you think our movie should be called.”

 

“Okay, that’s all the time we have for today. Don’t forget to check out our new merchandise in the BuzzFeed shop — we’ll leave a link below,” Ryan said. “Any last words, Shane?”

 

Shane cleared his throat dramatically. Ryan rolled his eyes, sure that he would try to inject some more of his craziness in the video.

 

“Shane and Ryan have finally confessed their love to each other,” he narrated, trying to replicate Ryan’s theory voice. “But whether or not they’ll be together in next season’s episodes, will remain… _unsolved_.”

 

Shane looked to Ryan, his mouth open in a wide grin, as if seeking validation for his wit. Ryan shook his head and busied himself with drinking from his soda can.

 

“Don’t let his passiveness fool you,” Shane told the camera. “He loves it. He loves _me_.”

 

Ryan mimed a crazy sign and pointed at him. But as Shane laughed, Ryan realized he did get one thing right — Ryan did love him, and Shane knew it. Every single person in the livestream knew it too.

 

And he was just fine with that.

 

_FIN._


End file.
